Unknown Soldier
by Timcampy-chan
Summary: The life and practically unnoticed death of a soldier. Rated T for character death and general angstyness.


A short story about one of those enemy units that we all kill without giving a second thought. I wrote this sometime late last month, while I was playing that chapter in Fire Emblem where they're on a pirate ship. (consequently that's where this, excluding the flashback parts, takes place.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem, even though I wish I did. The story's mine completely though, so don't claim it as yours...Or I might have to pry out your internal organs with a rusty spork and donate them to science.

Now, on to the story! I'm sorry if it's confusing. If you get the chance, please tell me what I need to improve. (By the way, the swordsman mentioned towards the end is Raven. Because he is vengeful and I just felt like putting him there because I am the author and what I say goes in my story.)

Story...begin! Ready, steady, GO!

* * *

He was always a pacifist, really, never one for war. Being a farmer, he spent his days working for his family: his beautiful wife and small children. They lived in a small town, and although the food was sometimes scarce, the life they lived was always serene, a picture of peace, a heaven on earth.

The ocean gently rocked the pirate's ship, as the child, not yet 18, stood looking out at the ocean. He gazed at the island they were about to reach.

One year, a famine struck. All crops died on the parched land. No food could be gained from the withered plants, nor money from selling them. And so, the father, in a last desperate measure, left his starving family to become a mercenary. Hopefully, his sword would earn him more money than his scythe.

A young woman emerged onto the deck. The light sea breeze blew her long hair, a shade of dark green. She turned to the tactician, but decided to remain behind him, so as to leave him in his thoughts.

He was never lucky and often made small, but dangerous, mistakes. When he was younger, a short nap almost reduced his parent's cottage to ashes (he had forgotten to blow out his candle). As always, he made a wrong decision: he joined a group called Black Fang. It sounded sinister, but distinguished, somehow, and he believed that the pay would be enough to support his family.

"What's on your mind?" the woman inquired.

He didn't know the details of his job or who he worked for, but the pay was indeed enough. His family at home ate well. He even went along with some others to sail the ocean one day...

"Milady, I am a tactician."

...and capture a young maiden. Why, he knew not. He cared only for his wife and children. He had never been sailing before and made himself enjoy it.

"I plan your battles. I direct your every move. Like a game of chess..."

Something happened. They were to board a ship, recapture the girl, and kill the rest. "A pirate ship?" he said to himself. Good, they were killing villains. However, his eyes widened when he saw women and even a young man on board. Barely older than his one of his sons at home...

"I destroy the enemy's pawns while saving as many of my own as I can."

The battle started. An arrow grazed his cheek and left the man behind him dead.

"I order you to...to kill."

A javelin flew through the air and killed the man to his right.

His voice shook. "In that way, I am responsible for hundreds of lives...lost. Villains, maybe, but lives nonetheless."

A young, handsome swordsman stood before him. The boy that was courting his oldest daughter came to mind.

"I leave the fields, plains, and streets bathed in blood." Tears streamed down his face.

The swordfight didn't last long. He felt a sharp pain in his chest and saw the young man smirk and withdraw his sword. He felt himself growing cold. He coughed. Blood escaped from his mouth and the wound on his chest. The faces of his family flashed before his eyes. He fell, the pain quickly disappearing, and then...

"Milady Lyn..."

Darkness.

"Are we going to hell?"

* * *

Well, that was an angst-fest. uu

The end. Please review!


End file.
